Al ratón y al gato
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Cuando volvía de aquellas matanzas, se quitaba la ropa manchada de sangre y la dejaba tirada, pensando sólo en meterse en la cama. Al día siguiente se acordaba de que no vivía solo.


**N/A. Esta historia se me ocurrió haciendo el de Reto por Título, cuando menciono de pasada a la abuela de Rosier xD en fin, tardé dos milisegundos en inventarme este one-shot, y se me hace tan creepy y divertida la idea que me encanta xDDD Claro que con Rosier siempre me suele pasar eso LOL**

**Joanne**

**AL RATÓN Y AL GATO**

Sus labios, habitualmente curvados en una sonrisa desagradable, apenas eran una mera línea pálida que cortaba su cara. Había sido casualidad que pasase por delante del baño a esas horas, cuando normalmente estaba entretenido en el despacho con su peculiar colección (coleccionaba dientes, de niños, de mujeres, de hombres, de víctimas). Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa lo hubiera dejado pasar, hubiera vuelto ya a su pieza número 347, un molar cubierto aún de sangre de cuando el propietario se había mordido la lengua (puede que de miedo también, pero la maldición _Cruciatus _sin duda había ayudado).

No obstante, no se movía de donde estaba. Pegado a la puerta entornada del baño, podía ver el color azul pastel de las paredes, y, reflejada en el espejo, a su abuela con los ojos desorbitados. La anciana sostenía sobre su regazo una tela oscura, y sus manos rozaban la tela temblando descontroladamente. Rosier se fijó en su boca arrugada entreabierta. Boqueaba ruidosamente, le faltaba el aire. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Si la hubiera visto dormida con ese tono de piel, pálido y casi translúcido, hubiese creído que estaba muerta.

Sabía que no tenía que haber dejado sus ropas de mortífago tiradas en el suelo del baño.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La había dejado sola, llorando desconsolada en el baño. Lo cierto es que se había marchado de allí sin hacer ruido, sin que le viera. Ahora paseaba la mirada perdida por el salón, y, de vez en cuando, se llevaba el vaso de brandy a la boca para dar un largo sorbo. Era el segundo, y quedaba lejos el momento en el que el alcohol empezaría a embotarle la mente. Cualquier mortífago se lo hubiera recriminado, instándole a tomar medidas inmediatas.

Él se lo tomaba con calma. Lo cierto es que todo aquello era una molestia. Su abuela no se atrevería a dar un paso en un buen rato; para algo él era su ojito derecho. Se sentiría culpable si le entregaba. No podría soportarlo. Por su expresión había resultado un buen golpe para la pobre anciana. ¿Se atrevería a decirle algo? Sonrío, anticipando los eventos. Quizá, en un último intento por probar su inocencia, le preguntaría por qué tenía unas ropas tan parecidas a las de los mortífagos... pero no. La noche anterior había sido especialmente dantesca, y _toda _esa sangre... Ni siquiera él podría explicarla.

Resopló, poniéndos en pie. Estaba cansado de pensar excusas. Resolver esa situación sin violencia era una utopía, y él no creía en ellas.

Haría lo que se le daba mejor.

_Dejarse llevar._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Era un ladrón (asesino) que se aprovechaba de su doble personalidad. No hacía ni cinco minutos que había abierto la ventana antes de abandonar el salón, y ahora se colaba por ella desde el jardín, pisando los parterres de flores. No se preocupó por si llamaba la atención. Los vecinos que podrían haberle visto estaban de vacaciones (su abuela se lo había dicho), y, de todas formas, las vallas que rodeaban la propiedad eran muy altas y estaban cubiertas por vegetación.

Cualquiera que le hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba loco, pero él encontraba cierta diversión a la idea. Fingir que era un visitante no deseado en vez de un habitante de la casa le provocaba un placer sádico que no podía despreciar. Así, consiguió entrar, dejando huellas de barro por todo el salón, y se dispuso para la búsqueda y captura.

Al salir de la habitación fue sin hacer ruido al baño, pero ya estaba vacío. No tenía ni idea de adónde podría haberse ido su abuela. Suponía que no se había atrevido a salir de la casa por el momento, y sintió un nudo de excitación en el estómago al pensar que aquello casi sería como el juego del escondite. Cogió sus ropas negras del suelo, y vio que los azulejos de debajo, usualmente relucientes, estaban cubiertos de sangre seca. Se puso la túnica y se subió la capucha. Notaba la sangre en la tela, pero no le importó. Parecía que de verdad iba borracho, cuando no era el alcohol sino la sangre hirviendo de placer anticipado lo que le cegaba y convertía su mirada en la de un lunático.

La máscara ya no era blanca, sino roja, bañada en sangre de muggles. Se la puso sin limpiarla, y, antes de salir, pudo ver de refilón su inquietante reflejo.

_Iba a matarla de miedo._

**OoOoOoOoO**

Maldita fuera. Le había costado encontrarla. Media hora más tarde, Rosier sudaba bajo las ropas de mortífago. Se había ido poniendo más y más nervioso, más y más excitado, a medida que pasaban los minutos. Se preguntaba si habría algún pasadizo secreto en la casa que él no conociera, y pensó que era muy probable. De cualquier manera, no importaba ya. Ahora la tenía delante.

Clavó sus ojos azules en ella. Atento.

Se había caído al suelo. Sus débiles y delgadas piernas de anciana la habían traicionado, y aun en el suelo le temblaban violentamente, al igual que las manos, al igual que todo el cuerpo. Abría los ojos como un animal asustado sabiéndose presa. Se daba cuenta de que no tenía ya ni fuerzas para luchar e intentar salvarse. Se sintió decepcionado.

Había vivido con su abuela desde que su madre los abandonó, y había sido una bruja digna de Sangre Limpia, decidida y poderosa. Su padre no había resultado ningún modelo paternal a seguir, y se despreocupó de su educación volcándose como seguidor de Lord Voldemort, en verdad durante poco tiempo, porque murió humillantemente pocos años después aplastado por un edificio que derribaron los gigantes.

Con una sonrisa bajo la máscara, le hubiera gustado decirle a la anciana que tenía delante y que ya no reconocía que tal vez habría sido mejor que lo hubiera dejado crecer a su aire. En vista de los resultados...

Alzó la varita. La vio mover los labios, intentando decir algo. Estaba tan asustada que apenas salían gemidos de miedo de entre sus labios. Casi podía escuchar el corazón de su abuela latir desbocado en su frágil pecho.

-_Morsmordre_.

Tenía que hacerlo pasar por un ataque. En cierto sentido, lo era. La luz verde de la Marca Tenebrosa inundó la habitación, y se pudo ver la calavera y la serpiente enroscada salir como humo por cada rendija que encontraban (chimenea, puerta, ventanas), hasta situarse encima de la casa, amenazadora, augurio de lo que se encontraría dentro.

Ninguno de los dos se había fijado en todo aquello. No apartaban la vista el uno del otro.

-No te preocupes, abuela. Soy yo.

**N/A. OH ROSIER, PERO QUE MALO Y SEXY EREEEESSS /latigo**

**El pobre padre es un primazo xDDDD**

**Y estoy viendo que la gente esta entendiendo mal el fic, así que...XD veamos. Se carga a la abuela. Puede matarla de miedo con la marca, pero yo soy más partidaria del Avada después justo de decir la frase final. Frase que viniendo de Rosier me acojona profundamente xDDD**


End file.
